Money Means Nothing
by TheUnforgivingRose
Summary: Eria Kazune isn't like the others, she doesn't come from a wealthy family like the other kids in her school, but the docile, yet headstrong girl catches the eye of one particular fish in the sea of Konoha High. And he's a blessing and a curse.


Name: Eria Kazune

Age: 16

Let's get one thing clear. I'm not 'cool' nor am I 'popular' one could call me a loser or a nerd. Well not a complete loser but I was pretty low on my school's social food chain. My family wasn't rich or famous and really the only way I had gotten into Konoha High School was on a scholarship program. When people found out I was devastated. The next nine months were spent being ridiculed, teased, and bullied by those more popular than me. Even the other nerds could make fun of me; their parents didn't live pay check to pay check like mine did. I did my best to make it into all the best schools and keep my grades perfect. I didn't want to live like my parents. After those nine months passed don't get me wrong they didn't get bored, but I became a personal assistant for the group at the top of the food chain. And they didn't allow anyone to bother me. I was their servant and they stopped the bullying.

"Did you hear me Eria?"

I looked at the blonde looking at me with ice cold cerulean eyes; Ino hated me that much was clear.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you were saying."

"I said I have a book report on the Art of War due Monday. I want it by Monday morning before my third class."

I nodded writing everything down in my agenda.

"I understand Ms. Yamanaka and do you want it hand written or typed?"

"Typed and make it look nice will you, I know you aren't very clear on what that means, but the paper should look like I did it."

Nodding I smiled,

"As beautiful as you are it'll look like it was written by angels."

Ino simply glared before she rolled her eyes.

"Too bad I'm stuck with a rat."

She muttered and walked off. As she turned her back I glared at her and imagined several different ways in which I could've killed her in the secluded area and hide the evidence. But I was far too smart to end up in prison just because of a spoiled brat who lacked any form of discipline. I hated Ino and the rest of my employers except maybe one or two. Naruto Uzumaki, the only one who didn't see me for how much money I had and Sasuke Uchiha, the one who saved me from my bullies in the first place. Along with those three my employers were Neji Hyuuga, Temari Rose (Gaara's sister Temari), Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. I didn't mind Hinata either, she pitied me or she was too nice to bully me with the others. It was probably pity. A shadow loomed over me as I read the Art or War by legendary philosopher Sun Tzu and as I looked up I saw Sasuke. The most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen before and the most popular boy at KHS. He was my first priority being an assistant. I was his assistant first then everyone else's.

"What are you doing?"

Fumbling I closed the book and looked up at him as he always ordered me to do.

"A report on Art of War for Ms. Yamanaka."

"Give it back to her and tell her I said to do it herself."

"But Sasuke-sama—"

He glared for a second before reaching over and snatching the books from my grasp and throwing it into a trash can a few feet from where I sat under a tree.

"You can either do what I tell you or go in there and get it."

He stated giving me an ultimatum that he already knew the answer too. Sasuke knew well enough that I was disgusted by germs, bacteria, and waste— the whole nine yards.

"Fine, what is it that you want me to do?"

"The next time anyone that isn't me asks you to do something for them, explain to them that I said I'm revoking their rights to use you in anyway."

"Why? That's so sudden, Sasuke-sama. What if they don't believe me?"

"Let them take that up with me, but if Ino or Sakura touch you let me know. Naruto, Neji and Kiba know better and Temari and Hinata wouldn't."

"You have yet to explain to me why you're doing this all of a sudden. It's the middle of the semester. What if everyone fails?"

"Then they fail, I don't care. You're becoming exhausted with our homework on top of yours and you're doing other things. I hired you therefore I'm priority number one."

"You're always my first priority Sasuke-sama!"

I replied bravely as if confessing my undying and ever-growing love for the boy who saved me for the torturous antics of his classmates.

"Then what's this?"

He said showing me a thesis paper I had done for him and disregarding my fan girl outburst.

"It's what you asked me to do down to every last detail. Did I misspell something or get something wrong?"

"Hn."

He growled letting the sheet of paper slip from his grasp and float onto my lap gently as he looked down at me glaring with his arms folded.

"What?"

I asked as I looked down at the paper, everything spelled correctly, punctuation correct, date, and class— then I spotted my fatal error I had put the wrong name. "Uchiha, Naruto?" I mumbled to myself feeling inadequate and simply put, stupid.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. Really, I'll never make a mistake like this again."

He nodded slightly before glaring at me once more.

"You're right; you aren't because you won't be working for anyone, but me. And if this little problem or any other should arise ever again, then I'll have to punish you."

I cringed at his words as a cold chill ran through my body at his threat. Praying in my head quickly I asked Kami-sama to let him be merciful, but then again this was Sasuke I'd seen what he does to those that really piss him off and I didn't want to be the next victim.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

I answered quickly before hanging my head in shame. He stood there for a moment longer before making me hand him the paper and walking away. Thousands of thoughts must have ran through my mind as I imagined what he'd do to me that I didn't notice Lady Hinata sitting next to me until she waved a dainty hand in front of my face.

"Eria-chan? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

She asked barely audible which was normal for her.

"No. . . No reason. Is there anything you need Lady Hinata?"

"No,"

She replied smiling slightly.

"Would like something to eat?"

Shaking her head she looked at the bento beside me, completely untouched.

"You should eat Eria-chan. You seem rather shaken up; maybe eating will settle your nerves."

Nodding I did as she advised quietly. While I was in the middle of eating Sakura came up to me looking angry. I gulped quietly as she approached.

"Eria I have chemistry homework I need done."

I was silent as I stared at her blankly.

"Write it down stupid girl."

"Um, Lady Sakura? Sasuke-sama ordered me not to take orders from anyone that isn't him."

"Oh did he? Well Sasuke-Kun didn't tell me anything like that. You shouldn't lie on Sasuke-Kun, Eria."

Sakura growled her irritation obviously growing.

"I'm not lying! Sasuke-sama did tell me that!"

My outburst fell on deaf ears as she angrily grabbed my red locks and yanked making me stand to meet her face to face.

"You're really pissing me off Eria. I suggest you do what I tell you and cut the shit. Do you understand?"

She demanded pulling on my hair harder. Tears welled in my eyes and my voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't look her in the eye and I couldn't speak. Throwing me to the ground Sakura violently kicked me in my stomach before stomping off. Being unable to help it I held my stomach as the pain seemed to intensify, tears threatened to fall and I didn't try to stop them as they did. I couldn't help but wonder and ask Kami what I had ever done to deserve to be treated like this. What I had done to be treated so wrong and hated by everyone. Though I was lucky. Lucky she didn't do anything more extreme to me, my family couldn't afford it. I didn't follow Sasuke's order completely; I didn't tell him what Sakura had done. It was actually a few days later he found out when I was rushed from school to a nearby hospital after falling unconscious in the middle of an oral presentation. Utilizing his authority Sasuke managed to make the paramedics let him ride in the ambulance to the hospital with me. X-rays showed I had two broken ribs that were in such a place where they could easily puncture my lungs and my heart together. A couple hours after surgery I had awoken in a room alone. I sighed not expecting anyone to be waiting for me when I came out of surgery anyway. I stared at the ceiling until I heard the door open. Looking over I had been surprised to see Sasuke there. He walked in and kicked the door closed with his foot smoothly before coming to my bedside. He was glaring again. And to say the least I was scared. I didn't want him to be angry with me for not telling him and I realized in that moment I was more worried about his anger then my parents paying for the bill.

"Sakura told me what she did to you. What did I tell you to do if this happened?"

My voice was a little hoarse from sleeping for so long. I cleared my throat before I attempted to speak.

"Report it to you, Sasuke-sama."

"And why didn't you do that?"

"I thought I was fine."

"You could've died."

I looked away from him and grew silent.

"No one would care anyway."

I muttered hoping he hadn't heard.

"Your mother would've cared, your father would've cared, don't they mean enough?"

"Two people. I feel so loved,"

I remarked bitterly rolling my eyes

"They'd probably feel better than they do now knowing they have to pay this hospital bill."

"They don't."

He replied to my bitter comment.

"What?"

"I said they don't."

"Why wouldn't they have to?"

"They just don't."

Unable to speak due to confusion I simply nodded. An awkward silence fell upon us shortly after the conversation and Sasuke just looked at me before going to the door and stopping.

"I'd care."

He mumbled somewhat under his breath, yet loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened at those two little words and before I could say anything back to him I heard the door shut. One week and three days I stayed in the hospital. My mother only came to visit once before I was released. She would've come more often, but we both knew she couldn't afford to take time off work. I was ordered by the doctor to stay home for the rest of the week before going back to school the following Monday. The day I was released my mother explained to me that my "Boss" had arranged for a nurse to come in and take care of me until I was completely healed which meant even after I was back at school. In my room were a bouquet of lavender from Hinata and a card saying she felt terrible for not stopping Sakura although she was right there, but I didn't blame her. The nurse was exceptional and kind too; a side I wished Sasuke could show more often. Though only towards me. I scoffed at my imagination knowing nothing like that would ever happen to me, thinking he only cared because he'd have no one to work for him anymore. No little nerd to do the homework he was more than capable, but too busy to do. I hadn't seen Sasuke since that day at the hospital it probably should've worried me, but I was more relieved than worried. I didn't want to see him, not until I had my thoughts together. Not until I was sure I was composed. I had been home for three days when my nurse, Anise told me she would be going out to buy dinner ingredients. After asking if I wanted anything specific she left me lying on the couch with a book. Nearly an hour after she left someone knocked on the door lightly, more like tapping then knocking.

"Come in,"

I called from the room right around the corner. I heard the door open and nothing until it closed. I watched the shadow come around the bend. Looking up I was filled with fear, surprise and an inexplicable feeling as my eyes took in the image of Sasuke, hair and body soaking wet from the downpour that recently started. He glanced up at me as I stared back, he wasn't glaring it was more in terms of just gazing. My voice was caught in my throat as I looked at him. We remained like that for what seemed like hours until he looked away and spoke softly.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Wha-What?"

"I haven't heard from you since you were in the hospital. Why? If something happened I wouldn't have known."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. Um, you're soaking would you like a change of clothes?"

He nodded and didn't take his eyes off me as I slowly got up and disappeared into my bedroom coming out with clothes he'd sent me to dry clean weeks ago. Handing them to him I blushed shyly.

"That's all I have besides my father's clothes."

Directing him to the bathroom I sat down on my bed trying to distract myself from the intoxicating smell of him in the house. And trying to establish some sense of what was happening. Before I could complete either task he was back in my bedroom with me. His hair still dripping and his wet clothes in his hands.

"What do I do with these?"

Shaking my head I slightly shrugged

"I don't know, for now just set them by the door until we can dry them. You can sit wherever you want, Sasuke-sama."

He nodded and set the pile of clothes on the floor by my bedroom door and 'accidentally' closing it before coming and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Eria."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Do you fear me?"

"What?"

I asked slightly shocked.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No, Sasuke-sama."

He glanced back at me before looking away and nodding.

"Eria come here."

Not wanting to upset him I quickly did as told.

"Do you like me?"

I had no response, my mouth wouldn't form words and my brain wouldn't form sound. I just stared before I felt my head nod up and down once. He smirked before leaning in a little bit closer to me. I froze, not moving, not thinking, and I'm pretty positive I couldn't breathe. His scent filled my nostrils and I nearly gagged on it as I gasped for air his smirk got wider. I had never seen Sasuke smirk, at least not toward me. And thanks to my hormones I had to stop my brain from telling my body to jump on him. He was probably just messing with me knowing I liked him, knowing I couldn't resist him.

"What's wrong Eria? Can't breathe?"

He asked in a teasing tone.

I shook my head afraid for my heart, thinking it could burst at any moment from the anxiety and tension and his damn scent. His damp hair hung in his face sexily making him look even more gorgeous in my eyes. He leaned closer again and stared into my eyes.

"Say something,"

He muttered still smirking and teasing me.

"I can't,"

I managed to choke out.

"And why is that?"

"Because,"

Escaped my stupid reply.

"Tell me."

He demanded placing a warm hand on my bare thigh. A shiver ran though my body at his touch and I leaned in toward him instinctively.

"I'll tell you that I love you."

The words rolled off my tongue without my consent or any warning and I knew it in my bones; he had me right where he wanted.

"Good."

He responded kissing me repeatedly.

"Tell me why you love me."

I took in a sharp breath before I exhaled.

"You saved me."

"That's it?"

"You're gorgeous, intelligent, strong, caring, addicting. I love everything about you. From how sexy you look when you glare to the way you're unnoticeably nice to your friends."

My mouth kept moving and reasons kept coming out until he had to kiss me on the lips to stop me from talking and before I knew it we were making out. Sasuke pinned my body under his as he began to kiss around my neck as if searching for something until I let out a soft squeak and a moan. He smirked against my skin and continued to bite and suck on that spot driving me insane. Pulling away he looked down at it and smiled.

"You belong to me, Eria."

"I know,"

He shook his head.

"No, I mean one day I'm going to make you my wife, but for now you're mine."

Realizing he meant romantically my eyes grew wide.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Just Sasuke."

He corrected lifting himself off me. Glancing at him I noticed a bulge in his sweatpants and blushed. Moving toward him I let instinct take over as I placed my hand on it and pushed down as my other hand found its way to his shoulder.

"Do you need to release some sexual tension, Sasuke?"

I asked innocently as I straddled him. Flipping me over he regained control as we began making out once more. Before I could make any better judgment he was in me. The pain melted away and it became hard to keep still. Moving against him I whimpered a little for him to begin moving inside me. Nothing I'd ever experienced felt like it, it was exhilarating, exciting, breathtaking yet scandalous all in one. Sasuke kissed me once more before he drew me closer to him. After he left the rain finally stopped and I worried about going to school Monday. More than I worried before. What if I'd just been a hook up to him? The thought killed me. When Monday finally came I'd been surprised to see him leaning against a side of the entrance gates, his fans surrounding him as usual. When I crossed the street I'd noticed him look at me and smirk before pushing himself off the wall and walking towards me.

"You're late,"

He commented placing an arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"I couldn't sleep very well."

He smirked at me as we began walking into the school gates disregarding the death glares and whispered insults.

Looking up at him smirking, I smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Not happy, content. I got my girl."

"She's happy,"

"And I plan on keeping it that way."

As we entered the building Sakura walked towards us angrily.

"Sasuke-Kun! What are you doing?"

"Move, Sakura."

"Why are you with HER?"

"My Girlfriend? Why wouldn't I be with her?"

"Your WHAT? Sasuke-Kun you must be joking."

"No."

"I don't believe you; you're punishing me aren't you?"

Letting out an irritable sigh he pulled me closer toward him and bent his head a little to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around his neck my eyes closed as I got more into it. He smirked and joined his hands around my waist. Sakura let out a scream of horror alerting everyone in the school to see Uchiha Sasuke kissing the "Street Urchin" in the middle of the hall. Everyone stopped and stared even after we pulled away breathlessly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Naruto joined us as if nothing happened.

"About time you told her, Teme."

Sasuke smirked

"Shut up asshole."

I grinned at the two best friends arguing playfully. Noticing me looking at him Sasuke looked down at me and gave me a smile, one for only me to see. Giggling I leaned into him as we took our seats beside each other. Sasuke sat playing with the ends of my hair as class began. I couldn't have been more unfocused.


End file.
